Cloneof501
Bungie.net Life The beginning Clone of 501 arrived in bungie in late 2006, advised by his friend in real life, Peacemaker 777. He was innocent at first but steered clear of that soon. The group conquerors used propaganda to suck him into their black hole of problems and mischiefs. The Council of Spartans His first target was Council of Spartans, his own friend's group. He did his job well, spamming the forum until it generally lost all of its activity. The leaders were outraged and took actions. They secretly formed an alliance to isolate him, but did not see action until later. So the first group he took on fell to spam and chaos. 200 members all went inactive The Art of War During his mission in the Council of Spartans, he befriended one of the moderators, Mastersniper_123. Mastersniper created a group and invited Clone in. Thus the golden age of the Art of War reborn was thus born. Cloneof501 surprisingly behaved well and actually contributed to the group. He eventually rose to second in command. But his victims never forget. Mastersniper was a moderator in one of Lord Snakie's group. Lord Snakie controlled the Council of Spartans. Clone destroyed the council of spartans. Can you spell blackmail? Clone was demoted for at least 3 months from his position. Snakie did not stop there. He went further to ban him permanently and outcast him from the Art of War. During this whole time, Clone had steered clear from group conquering. He got back into it to exert his frustration. He finally knocked on snakie's door with threats. He had intel that they did not he had. They had no other choice but to allow him back into the art of war and promote him back. Another victory achieved at a cost not worth it. Clone became bitter and hated groups. He lost almost all loyalty to any groups he had. He went on a rampage of hate and frustration. People started to ignore him for a while, viewing him as a rash fool. KC SAS Airborne In the art of war, Clone had become friends with Da White Knight. They got tired when all the groups they were in started to fail. They decided to create a group of their own. KC SAS Airborne was born. K stands for Knight and C stands for clone. The group got off to a bumpy start and seemed doomed to inactivity. And then Clone found his new talent: recruiting. Clone went on a spam rage of recruiting. He racked in almost 200 members of the group. The group had 210 at its peak. Everyone seemed happy, for a while. DWK and Clone started to disagree on things and get into huge arguments. Eventually DWK demoted clone and kept taking powers away from him. Clone once again sank back into the group destroying effort. He split off from KC and formed a new group which racked in 95 members in 2 hours, maybe a bungie record. But instead of focusing there, he launched a massive spam attack on KC. Ten pages of spam spread across the forum, a record then. People started to leave KC. The doors closed from paranoia. It wouldn't accept members and was only losing them. Clone was winning but was getting angry from the results. He signed a peace treaty and once again peace restored to KC. It didn't take long to things start boiling down again. The major moderators in the group were Jimmy Raynor and Hybird. They were getting sick of Da White Knight's behavior too. So Clone saw the opportunity and snatched it. He convinced them to allow him destroy the group. He worked up the group ladder quick and once he gained control he destroyed the group. KC remained in the dark for 6 months before it was resurrected just a month earlier. The Art of War Reborn Many groups sought to snatch KC's members seeing as it was one of the most active groups on bungie. Mastersniper snatched it fast. He stole KC's members to the art of war reborn. Clone was brought in to the remake of the original group. One problem followed him. Jimmy raynor had jumped off the wagon and switched sides on him. Jimmy became moderator of the art of war reborn while clone did not. And a spam attack came soon after. Fingers were quick to point at Clone. Jimmy was the leader in this campaign of lies and sought to eradicate Clone from the group. He succeeded in his mission. He did not stop there. He brainwashed the members of the art of war reborn. He told them to hate clone. They soon believed him and thought clone was the biggest source of trouble. He was barred from their doors and sought a revenge of his own. He turned to KC since it was the only thing he still had. So KC was revived. KC has not enjoyed the growth he wanted it to, but he will try Conclusion This is a short summary of him. Many things have happened behind the scenes that fewer than 10 people in this world know. Some campaigns he has led would surprise people. Many groups he has overthrown someone has claimed credit for while he slinked into the darkness. Clone has recently given up group conquering. Let us pray it keeps that way. Groups *KC SAS Airborne *Reds Army *Spartan Wars *Special Operations Force *The Dark Chapter Links Cloneof501's Bungie.net Profile Category:Bungie Community Category:Users